Takihutu Island
by Crunchiecat
Summary: 28 contestants have been invited to Takihutu for 8 hard weeks and the bribe of 1,000,000 rings. But with danger, romance, feuds and gruesome challenges at every turn, is it really worth the cash? OCS NEEDED , Like, Really soon!
1. Letters and Prizes

And so, I start a new story. Go on; rip on me, but I have commitment issues, so sue me Anyways, this _is_ an OC story and sending yours in would be greatly appreciated. One of my OC's is already on, so yeah, but I also need a host. I don't get one I can use Mist but I thought it would be cool to receive a few. On with the story!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy twirled carelessly to her favorite tune that was blasting over her rickety radio, waiting patiently for her cookies to finish in the oven. She pirouetted clumsily and giggled as her feet crossed over and she fell. A slight _Ding!_ Announced that her cookies were indeed finished and she got to her feet, picking a silver fork off the bench and, after opening the oven door with an oven mitt on, pushed it into the doughy chocolate. When she drew it out and looked at the gooey fork with confusion (special baking technique, if you think your pastry is done put a fork in it and if it comes out clean the cookies are done! If it's gooey they still need to bake).

She realized the ding sounded amazingly familiar to her doorbell and she snickered at her dopiness, throwing the fork into her bubble-filled sink. She trotted happily to the door and swung it open with a cheerful:

"Hiya!" but nobody was there, only the occasional leaf blowing by in the cool autumn wind. She blinked a few times and looked around her cottage for the source. Finally she noticed the white note sitting on her _'Welcome!'_ mat. She crouched (deciding not to bring it in) and picked it up as if it were the most fragile flower. She broke the tiny flame seal imprinted onto it with her fingernail and pulled out the fragile paper with her thumb and index finger.

**Dear Ms. Rose**

**We are delighted to inform you that you and some of your closest friends have been chosen to stay on our wonderful island, Takihutu, for our Survivor show. **

**Although I doubt you haven't seen the Human show, I will explain it to you in this letter: **

**28 contestants, four teams. 8 weeks. 1 winner. You must survive in the wilderness with limited supplies and daily challenges and rewards. All leading up to the smoking gun, 1,000,000 rings and an all-expenses paid trip anywhere on Earth or Mobius. Or maybe you just want the experience. Either way, you will be viewed by a whole world or beyond as you struggle in one of the harshest environments on our world.**

**Interested? If you want to join, please show up at our studios, the address is on the envelope. If not, then stay at home. Your choice.**

**Thank-you.**

No matter how many times Amy read the letter, she still didn't believe. At first she didn't want to go, then she noticed; '_and a few of your closest friends'…_ A whole 8 weeks with Sonic! On an island! How R.O.M.A.N.T.I.C! Oooh, she was getting tingles just thinking about it! A whole new chance to get cozy with H.I.M! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!!! (sorry about the capitols, I just thought because she's a bit eccentric!)

First things first. Get cookies out. Pack. Eat cookies. Call Rouge and Cream and Knuckles (providing he actually bought a phone) and Tails and… and… Oooooooooh! She was so exited!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This chapter was careless. A boring start to a rather interesting fic! I just needed something to give you an idea on the story. About your OC's, I _need_ the bare essentials, Hair, name, personality, what they wear etc. plus these things. (knowing you can only enter 1) Love interest, bathing suit, Friends plus enemies. AAAAnd, why they are on the show (money, luurve, experience, they were forced, whatever.)

I can only accept 19 OC's (plus a host) and the people in this fic are: Amy, Rouge, Cream, Charity, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Shadow.


	2. Packing

Hahahahaha. Chapter 2 has come faster than you think!

Amy layed out the clothes she had decided to pack next to Rouge's, as it was apparent she along with Shadow, Sonic, Cream, Espio and Tails were coming. The others? No idea. But she accepted this as fate, and a chance to make new friends.

"What are you bringing?" Rouge asked with a flourish as she finally layed out her last revealing bikini onto Amy's pink satin duvet. Amy giggled and spun in a neat pirouette, landing on her mini-mountain of clothes. She hummed I thought and tapped her lip, eyes looking up into her head as if she could find the answers there

She began tapping each article off with one finger. "Eight pairs of socks, 12 pairs of underwear, boots, trainers, sandals, flippers, 3 bikinis…" Amy held each one up, one was pink with white spots, another was neon green with a matching see-through skirt tied around the bottoms and the last was a one-piece with a powder-pink heart on it. "…Five different colored tank tops, Jammies, a wooly sweater and track-pants, 2 pairs of khaki shorts, short-shorts, 3 hoop skirts and last but certainly not least that red bandanna I won at the carnival last year." Amy huffed, obviously because she hadn't breathed the whole way through and made a little snow angel in her clothes.

"Not taking your red dress?"

"Nope"

"why not?"

"Uuhhh, Rouge, it's an island."

Rouge rolled her eyes and looked at her own colossal of clothes. "Ugh, my note said _pack light_ but I just couldn't bring my self to do it." She jumped onto Amy's bed and lay down next to her. "**Not **including toiletries I have packed a small elephant; eight socks, 12 pairs of underwear, high heels…" Amy laughed and Rouge glared back. "For the **Elimination** dumbass, jeez, haven't you seen the human show? Now where was I? Oh yes; sneakers, flip-flops, sandals, four bikinis…" Rouge gestured to the ones on top of the pile, four same-style bikinis. One a sparkly gold, one metallic silver, one white and the last was deep burgundy. "… Four assorted tank-tops, Pajamas, Tracksuit pants and matching sweater, one khaki skirt, 2 pairs of short-shorts, tight pants, tight shirts, accessories, a visor and last is my lace up purple combat boots." Rouge looked at her pile with pride.

"Not taking you're full piece body suit with hearts?"

"uuuhh, no, Amy. It's an island."

Amy smiled, but then realization seemed to strike her.

"Ohmygod, Tails was supposed to call with the download on Takihutu, but he still hasn't rung. I was so scared it would be horrible over there Tails offered to research it" Said Amy looking worried.

"Oh _relaaax, _Takihutu could just be one of those made-up names that the producers come up with to make the island sound scarier. It was probably named something like 'The bay of Haaaaarmoneeeeey!'" Rouge sang, drawing a little halo in the air above her head. Amy snorted.

"Y-yeah! Or Paddy-Cake lane!" Rouge and Amy exploded over the covers with laughter, both of them clutching their stomachs at the thought of staying at 'Paddy-Cake Lane' for their chilling 8 week holiday.

_Brrringallingalingalinga… _Amy's annoying phone chirped again and again with the annoying voice of Borat. Rouge stuffed her fists into her oversized ears and moaned.

"Turn the damned thing off!"

"I can't find it!"

"Look harder!"

"Oh Rouge, what a brilliant-flipping-idea. It's not like I wasn't looking hard enough in the first place!!"

"Shut it up!"

"Get your hands out of your ears and help, damnit!"

"Aaaargh! Why did you set that as your ring-tone?"

"I didn't!" Amy sobbed, pulling the clothes apart from the pile in a desperate attempt to find her phone. "Espio must have set it after I put salt in his coffee!" Amy whined.

"Why did you put salt in his coffee?!"

"It seemed like a pretty frickin funny thing to do at the time! Okay?!" Amy screamed, finally finding the phone and flipping it open butting the long device to her ear.

"I swear to god, if someone's not dying I'll come over there and kill you myself." Amy said, completely serious.

"Uuuh…" Came the static reply over the receiver, "Maybe this is a bad time…"

"Oh! Hi Tails! How are you?" Amy said and her voice mellowed out immediately from her serial-killer tone before.

"Dandy. Hey, listen, I found out a little about the game show. You know the basics and all, but I found out what the teams are and stuff."

"Oooh, cool, one sec." Amy gestured to Rouge to come closer and put the phone on loudspeaker. "Okay, go."

"Alright, so there are four teams; The Cobras, The Jaguars, the Hornets and The Piranhas. Cool huh? I also know the four colors but can't tell which team gets which. There's yellow, green, red and blue. Pretty basic, but there's one thing I couldn't reach…" Tails droned off.

"What?" Amy and Rouge asked at the same time.

"Uhhh, the other contestants…" Tails added sheepishly. "Their files are locked tight with format changing, sixty-digit binary codes. I couldn't even access who I already knew was coming. Ooh! Speaking of which. Rouge, Knuckles is coming; they left a note where the chaos emeralds used to be. Quite funny really, they took em' while he was snoozing. But they'll give them back if he goes on the show. So he is pretty determined, especially after learning what the prize is." Amy heard Tails chuckling over the other end.

"I better go, Sonic's pretty shitty about the whole 'Boat to the island' thing. See ya." A beeping sound signified that Tails had hung up before Amy could reply. She flipped her phone shut with a little 'snap!' and shifted her devilish green eyes onto Rouge.

"Heeey Rooouuge?" Amy sang, smiling evilly. "Why did Tails want to let you know Knuckles was coming?"

Rouge turned a bright shade of scarlet that surprisingly didn't mix well with her bleach white fur and dove back into her clothes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cream's mum, despite the young rabbit's protests, had decided to pack for her daughter's trip.

"But Mum-"

"Ah ah ah! No buts missy, I let you go on this trip, I'll pack." Vanilla declared, holding her chin high as she squashed some floaties into Cream's Micky Mouse suitcase.

"But you packed a _dress, _Mum! I'm going to be on an island! Not the price is right!" Cream whined on her knees, pleading with her hands together.

"No attitude, Cream, my word is final." She turned to look at her pouting daughter and her face softened immensely, she pinched the skin on the bunny's muzzle. "Oh, my little baby's growing up!" She cooed. Creams face fell into neutral.

Yes, it had been a few years. Cream was 10 now and she had grown hazelnut hair like her mum, tied into two spiffy ponytails. Cream hadn't told anyone yet, but the main reason for agreeing to this trip was romance. Maybe she could get a boyfriend out of this new adventure. Even if she was still 'Mummy's widdle baby'

Vanilla looked satisfied and left the room in search of some housecleaning to do. Cream, being the sneaky devil she is, unpacked everything.

"Ugh, britches? No way mum, sorry." She said with a disgusted glare and tossed them over her bed. She continued with this until her suitcase was practically empty (Her mum packed a reasonable amount of underwear and socks. Most of the stuff her mum had packed was stuff she found in the memorabilia book.)

Cream skipped gleefully to her wardrobe and swung it open, scanning through the decent selection of clothes on her shelves. She pulled out some cool tank tops, jammies, warm clothes and an assortment of pants ranging from long to what her mum and every over-eccentric parent dubbed 'inappropriate' (Hot pants;_; yes, parents are that weird)

Flip-flops, some sneakers and a few accessories that she could smuggle along. Take that, Mum.

Cream, craving the attention of normal people, called Amy on her cell.

"Yo?"

"Ames? It's Cream!"

"Cream? You got a cell?" Rouge's surprised voice belled over the receiver. Cream laughed and kicked her legs back and forth on her beige duvet, her long, lace-up yellow go-go boots felt heavy.

"Yeah, I finally managed to convince my warden to let me buy one, how are you faring with the packing?"

"Ugh, the packing's fine, the trick is finding out how much weight that boat taking us can handle, sugar. I've managed to pack for the entire team." Cream snickered when she heard Amy's defiant; _'Speak for yourself!' _in the background.

Cream remembered something. "Ooh, do you know who the other contestants are? I'm curious."

"Ahhhhh, no. Guess we'll have to wait, I hear they've split up the orientation days for the contestants. So we might be on different days." Cream nodded and then, remembering they couldn't see her, she gave a little 'Mmmhmm'

She smiled, "Exited?" She asked.

Rouge and Amy's voice pounded out from her flip-phone. "Yeeeaaah!!!"

"Me too guys, we're gonna have such an adventure!"

**Boy was that the understatement of the year.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This was just a fill-in chapter. Something to have a lil' fun with and show you basically what's going on with the girls. Isn't Tails great? I love making him that less childish.

Oh yeah, please review and send OCs, pleeeeeeaaaasse! I need them for the upcoming chapters, so solidify your spot by reviewing soon! Gawd, I sound like an infomercial.

I won't release the first orientation either until I have a sufficient amount. That wasn't a threat, just the truth, I can't.

Till next time!


	3. The Hornets

Whoop, I'm back. And I have decided to lift the '1 OC each rule' from the advice of Empireofshadow. Go nuts, honestly. I have received a few cool OCs and can't wait to write more. NOW REMEMBER! If your OC aint in this chapter, don't fret. There was only a little bit of room on the team. The people I have told about their OCs have definitely reserved a spot. Once the next OCs have been introduced we will have three more orientation chapters so you can get used to the characters. The games start as soon as they land on Takihutu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espio, Tails, Shadow and Cream were walking towards the Takihutu studio with a composed and rational expression on each of their faces (except Cream, she looked scared stiff.)

"Huh, I am surprised; I thought all of our orientations were on different days but Rouge said everyone else's was today as well. My hacking must have been wrong, they must have done something to the entrance code, but that wouldn't change the facts, unless…" Tails mumbled.

"Unless you were on the wrong site." Cream chimed, taking all the boys by surprise.

"Yes! That makes perfect sense! Nice job Cream." Cream smiled and flushed at the attention.

Espio, however, was a bit less than enthusiastic about the revelation. "these people are shifty, watch your back guys. This is getting strange."

Soon they had reached one of the studios. The guards at the entrance regarded them all with cold eyes and one of them pulled out a small plastic clipboard.

"names." He asked in a monotone voice.

"Espio" Answered Espio gruffly and he crossed his arms. Tick.

"Shadow" Mumbled the black and crimson hedgehog. Tick.

"Uh, Tails?" The yellow fox piped in a confused tone. Tick. He hadn't been expecting security, maybe they were trying to keep priers out… Or contestants in.

"C-Cream." Cream stuttered and blushed, looking down at her tiny orange suitcase and purse clutched tightly in her gloved hands. The security guard cocked an eyebrow at her nervousness and ticked the box beside her name slowly and deliberately. He eyed her suspiciously as she gulped.

"Can we go in, or are we just going to stand around admiring the scenery?" Shadow growled, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the security. They blanched. Nobody ever talked to them like that, they were giants! But in the end they reluctantly stepped aside from the door and let the four pass.

"You can leave your luggage at the gate." A Russian voice boomed, and they obeyed.

"Whew, thanks Mr. Shadow. I was scared for a second there." Cream sighed, giving a grateful glance in Shadow's direction. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Then, they all gasped.

Inside the studio was a big stage, surrounded on all sides by velvet-covered red chairs. The room itself was massive and the chairs reached to every wall, it took the group no time to find that the room wasn't exactly empty.

Cream skipped excitedly to the stage and put her purse down on the corner of the big stage, adamant that with the amount of security nobody would steal it. She twirled in the bright lights, enjoying the feel of the cool air pocket of breeze that was swirling across the timber floors. Another girl was on the stage and Creams stopped spinning, although she was slightly dizzy from the motion and stumbled a bit.

She was a white lion, roughly fourteen or fifteen years old. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a white sleeveless vest over the top that ended at her abs. Cream noticed a hood of black fur from her vest hanging down her neck. She was also wearing 3-quarter black leather pants and her heelless grey boots were kicked out lazily in front of her. She had her long white hair tied back with a grey ribbon and her reddish-pink eyes were fixed curiously on Cream. She was also grasping the frail invitation to Takihutu in her hands and looked nervous, more nervous than Cream. And that was saying something.

"H-hi! I'm Katrina, nice to meet you." She said with a small stutter. She then smiled cutely and extended her hand. Cream shook it and sat down opposite her.

"I'm Cream. So you're going to, huh?" She pipped. Katrina nodded and sighed, resting her tanned muzzle into her hands.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you came. The only other person who was here was some weird girl. But she didn't talk to me." She sighed again. Cream gave her a sympathetic look and rested her hand on Katrina's shoulder. Katrina smiled at her again and got up off the floor.

"Well, no use complaining. The worst possible scenario would probably being hated by everyone, and knowing my luck, that's probably the best outcome." She said sheepishly. Cream looked shocked and one hand flew to her mouth.

"**I **sure don't hate you, and I'm positive that Mr. Shadow, Mr. Espio and Mr. Tails would do no such thing either." She assured the ivory lion. But Katrina's shoulders sagged and her face didn't look hopeful.

"We'll see… Sometimes I think my father is the only person who cares. Although he is a bit… _controlling._" She said and nervously rubbed behind her head.

Cream rolled her eyes and snorted. "Katrina, don't even get me **started** on parents."

_With Espio and Tails._

"Espio, _calm down_"

"Prower I will not calm down. Those were my personal belongings. I had weapons in there. You hear me? WEAPONS! It's bad enough they're dodgy and they've got us detained in this monstrous room with no exits but they also seem to have taken **our only salvation as well!"** Espio fumed quietly, reminding tails of an active volcano.

"Espio, I'm sure we're fine…" Tails began in a desperate attempt to soothe the angry chameleon.

"FINE! Look around us Tails! They have managed to secure and separate the Sonic Team! Not to mention that girl over there with Cream. She may look harmless but my senses are screaming, I have no doubt she is strong in combat and has a distinctive knowledge about pressure points. Not to mention the other two, I can feel both of them here, so they must be doing a pretty good job at hiding. Why did I agree to this stupid trip?!" Espio whined, he and Tails were sitting on random seats in the huge hall with a clear view of Cream making friends with the strange white lion.

"I'm sure they can't hurt us…" Tails was sweat-dropping now at Espio's twitchy mood.

"Oh, I know they can't hurt us Prower. Think about it, you're meant to be the genius. They have seven good fighters contained in a room. Coincidence? They're trying to capture us!"

"God. You, my friend, need to chill." Laughed a voice from behind them, Tails and Espio turned in shock at the newcomer

Standing there was an orange and black striped tiger with an enormous set of muscles that set the nervous Espio on edge. He was wearing a sleeveless white T-shirt on his torso and baggy black pants. On his wrists, elbows and feet (although they left his toes out in the open) were loosely tied Muay Thai bandages. He had weird silver eyes and from Tails' angle he could see a claw-shaped scar arching across his back. The tiger's demeanor was intimidating, but he had a friendly smile and a trustworthy glint in his eyes, so Tails trusted him.

Espio, apparently, did not.

"Who are you? Why did you sneak up on us?" He hissed. The tiger raised his hands defensively and his expression was ironic.

"Whoa, dude, chill. You really should calm down, as for my name? I'm Alexander, Alexander Sol." He stated proudly, pointing to his chest with his thumb. But he shifted his eyes to Espio and his smile faltered.

"Hey, fox-boy, what's up with him?" He asked, gesturing to the seething purple chameleon. Tails shrugged and held out his hand.

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails quoted. Alexander smiled.

"So I can call you that too, right?" Tails beamed and nodded.

"THAT'S IT! I am so out of here, if you guys wanna play 'happy family' and pretend there's nothing going on here, be my guest. But I am not letting this drop." He exclaimed and marched in the other direction. Tails looked embarrassed for his friend.

"Hey, the real reason I came over here…" Alexander started, "…Who is that girl?" He asked, pointing to the white Lion with Cream on the stage.

"Dunno, but I could ask Cream if you want, they seem to be friends." Tails suggested. Alexander smiled gave a positive little thumbs up. Tails, jumping onto the seat, set his tails into a whirring motion and flew down to the girls on the stage. From his point in the seats Alexander could see Tails land neatly and make his way towards the girls, he said something to the bunny named Cream, who smiled politely and said something back, and nodded to the white lion. The lion pointed to herself and said something back. Tails waved goodbye and, setting his tails into a spin, jumped off the stage and towards Alexander.

"So, what'd she say?"

"Katrina Luna" Tails said with a shrug, he plonked himself down onto a chair and pressed two buttons on his watch. A virtual hologram of poker jumped out of the screen.

"Huh, Katrina, nice ring to it." Alexander said with a smirk.

"You wanna play?" Tails challenged, the hover game flickered.

"Your on, fox-boy" Alexander grinned, sliding in two virtual chips with his fingertips.

_Shadow_

Shadow didn't try to mingle, that was pointless. He was going to have to spend 8 weeks with them anyway, so what was the point? He found a seat close to the corner, where he could watch over the other contestants and still have some peace and quiet.

He observed the idiots with a bemused expression. Espio seemed to be having a nervous breakdown, ooh, weird, some guy just popped out of nowhere. Better keep an eye on him. On the stage Cream and a strange (and attractive) white lion were talking like they were the best of friends. But one was missing, another contestant he hadn't seen yet. He frowned and observed the room again, he couldn't see anyone else…

"I-I don't believe it! Shadow?!" A female voice called from behind him. He turned to see who it was.

She was a brown hedgehog with a brown forelock over one eye which were slit like a cats. They were an eerie amber color. A black streak ran from the forelock over the middle quill and to her neck. She had black streaks like the one on her head on her elbows over her wrist and to her middle finger, there was also another on her knees which went to her big toe and to her heel. There was a pink scar on her stomach and back, reaching from her hip to her shoulder while making her look frail and if not impaired. She was wearing a light green knee-high dress with a zip going up front and sandals. On her face was a distinctive pair of blue framed glasses. But that wasn't what stuck out to Shadow the most.

What stuck out the most was the dark blue bracelet tightly tied around her wrist.

"Re-Rebecca?!"

_Flashback_

"_But Daddy!" Maria begged, eyes bulging with tears. "Shadow needs to be with other kids! He's so cooped up here!"_

"_No buts, Maria. Remember that Shadow is the ultimate life form. I can't afford to lose him."_

"_Like a kid might lose a new toy?" Maria said accusingly, glaring._

"_Maria Robotnik! I have never heard such cheek!" But the reason was coming to Robotnik, and he was once again falling under his precious daughters spell._

"_One time, Maria. One time only, I refuse to let the fruit of my labor die by tripping over a tree root."_

"_Oh, thank you daddy!" Maria squealed, planting a kiss on her father's cheek. She then skipped gleefully off to find the young Shadow and tell him about their excursion to the mainland. He would be happy; she was sure, to be able to make friends with the other children. This was a good experience, whether daddy liked it or not._

_::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Mainland_

_:::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Shadow, relax! I didn't fight with my father for a good half hour to have you guard me from threats. If you want to do that you can go back on the ARK." Maria scorned the alert hedgehog. Shadow's frame didn't slacken._

"_Shadow. T. Hedgehog. Go play with friends. Now." Maria commanded, strengthening her girly voice to its extent. Shadow cocked an eyebrow._

"_That's an order, Mr." Maria ordered and she scanned the meadow for somebody. "Oooh, see that girl over there? Go play with her!" Maria gestured excitedly to a little hedgehog girl slumped over by a tree, playing with sticks. The young Shadow sighed dramatically and walked over to the girl, dragging his feet._

"_Hello" he mumbled. The girl didn't look up._

"_Go away." She said. Shadow blinked and began to walk away when he saw Maria, hiding in the bushes, throwing her arms around wildly to get Shadow to get back. He shrugged and turned around to the brown hedgehog again._

"_What're you doing?" He asked. The girl's hands stopped moving and he heard her give a little sigh._

"_Building a fire to burn down the forest." She exclaimed with her back to him still._

"_Oh. Can I help?" Shadow said, a little more interested._

"_Fine, but you have to do what I tell you to do." She said, spinning around in her little green smock to see him. Shadow nodded and sat down next to her, picking up two twigs from the pile she had and began breaking them up into smaller pieces with his childish hands. She stopped him._

"_No, no. You're doing it wrong. Those pieces are too small, see." The girl said, taking the remainder of the stick Shadow had picked up and snapped it in two. She then picked up another twig and gave it to him. He broke it into three pieces and looked up to the girl hopefully. She smiled, nodding._

"_Nice job, my name's Rebecca B. Hedgehog." She said with an extended hand._

_Shadow shook it with a smile. "Mine's Shadow." And so both hedgehogs became friends._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"What are you doing here?!" Shadow asked with a high pitch.

"I could ask the same thing. But I guessed you were coming when the letter said _some of your closest friends._" Rebecca said.

Shadow snickered. "Yeah, I was wondering why they invited Sonic. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Rebecca said and sat down next to him. They began telling each other what had happened recently and filling in the gaps of their stories.

"Hello everyone!" Yelled a voice from the front entrance, seven faces snapped around to see the newcomer.

He was a white Bengal tiger with black stripes with light blue eyes. He was wearing boots like Silver the Hedgehog used to wear, black gloves with silver knuckles and silver rings on his wrists. He strode confidently between the aisles and towards the massive stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I please get you in the front row seats? Thank you." He said, taking two steps at a time onto the timber stage.

"Okay, welcome to our studio! I'm sure you've met your other team members?" He asked, everyone nodded except Espio.

"I am Specter, one of your hosts! I am here to brief you on the game, and basically what hasn't been explained in your letter. These next 8 weeks will certainly be a new experience for you, and Takihutu studios take no responsibility if you come to any physical harm over the next two months…" The contestants turned to each other with worried looks. "…Your team name is the Hornets, you'll have to fight for your team color though."

Espio's composure cracked and he stood up suddenly. "What do you want from us!?" He yelled. Specter looked amused.

"To steal your sooouuuls" He said, fluttering his fingers and making an 'ooooooooh' noise. Espio screamed and launched himself up onto the stage, but to no avail, as he passed right through Specter.

"What the hell!?" He yelled.

"A hologram!" Tails said, jumping up.

"Nope, see?" He said and hit Espio's forehead with the palm of his hand. Espio cursed and rubbed his head tenderly. Tails looked confused, but Alexander understood.

"He's a Phaser, he can let things walk right through him." He explained, everyone looked impressed except for Rebecca.

"Honestly pinkie, don't go throwing yourself at our host. He's our executer for the next 8 weeks so I wouldn't do anything rash like trying to kill him from now on, kay?" She sighed and Specter smiled, drawing a line across his throat with his index finger. Espio growled.

"I'm not _PINK!" _

"Your plane should be here soon. Any second now…" Specter said, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. One second later a loud cracking sound erupted from the roof and chunks of the ceiling fell on the stage, a few fell on (or through) Specter. Through the gap in the roof a small plane landed, it was red with a green stripe saying 'Takihutu' on it. It landed softly on the stage and a gust of wind blew across the contestants. Katrina put her arm up to protect her face from the breeze.

"We're flying to the island?"

"No, you'll be flying to the dock where you'll meet up with your friends. Then you'll take a boat to the island as one group." Specter said. He looked a bit eerie with a slab of concrete sticking up through his body and Tails seemed queasy seeing it.

Everyone loaded onto the plane and sat down in the luxurious beige leather seats, somewhat prepared for the journey ahead. Katrina was nervous, Cream was exited, Espio was twitching, Alexander was playing virtual solitaire with Tails and Shadow and Rebecca were sitting patiently, talking occasionally.

Nobody thought twice about the luggage, which was being loaded onto a delivery truck as they boarded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bwahahaha. Can you see where this story is going? The evilness of the studios surfaces! Bwahahaha.

_Acknowledgements:_

_Rebecca B. Hedgehog belongs to Hedgehog B. Rebecca_

_Specter belongs to EmpireofShadow_

_Alexander and Katrina belong to Kyuubihikari _

(Dear OC creators, if I missed anything feel free to alert me and I can fix it up. Cheers)


	4. The Piranhas

Woop. New chapter. Oh and by the way this is not KnuxAmy, I just like to think in the future they could have a brother/sister relationship. Boy, the OCs submitted are way awesome. My mind is already ticking with possibilities. This chapter couldn't have been finished without EmpireofShadow, so I'd just like to give him a mention. Thanks!

If you have **absalutely** no idea where this story is going, I'm sorry. But ahey, I finally figured out how to edit chapters so my typos will dissapear 1 by 1!. I'm introducing all the characters before I actually get to the story, but I have a brilliant idea for the first challenges!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy and Knuckles, walking side by side through the empty park, were struggling with the awkward air between them. If they weren't fighting or bickering or challenging each other to a race, it was this; an uncomfortable silence filled only with the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. Amy was wearing a faded blue tank top with khaki short shorts and sneakers. Knuckles was wearing his good ol' Lego shoes.

"You know your hair would look really great up in a ponytail." Amy suggested, swinging her **two** massive carry on bags in rhythm. Knuckles (also wondering how the tiny girl could lift something so heavy) was slightly relieved as well as annoyed. Yelling was much easier than small talk; at least he knew how to fight.

"And you would look better bald." He retorted harshly, lately his comebacks had been getting better from; 'Oh yeah? Well your face sucks."

"Hey! I was just being nice!"

"No, you were contradicting my style. I like it and that is all that matters."

"Is that what your mum told you to say?"

"What the- NO! At least I'm not in love with a commitment-challenged hedgehog! (No, not me TT^TT)"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with loving a hedgehog." Amy retorted with her nose held proudly in the air. She shut her eyes and gave a little satisfied 'humph'

"Yeah, but one like Sonic?" He blurted without thinking. Amy turned an interesting shade of scarlet and ducked her head from him. Knuckles felt bad and rested a mitted hand on her back. "I'm sorry Ames, but you know how I am. When I get involved I just can't stop." Amy snorted at an inside joke and Knuckles hand fell away.

"I probably don't want to know…"

Soon they had arrived at their destination and Knuckles was a little startled, he had never been at a stadium before. It was huge, hidden snugly in the thick brush of forest and a wonderful shade of tinted green. Its strange half-egg shape with spider web looking walls and a black backing was definitely interesting; it reminded them both of something Eggman might create. Amy briefly tilted her head either side to try and spot the entrance around the building. She spotted none and sighed.

"Guess we'll have to find one around the back…" Amy started, picking the two fuchsias bags off the ground and walking at a slow pace around the base, Knuckles went the other way. Both the red echidna and the pink hedgehog must have circled the stadium three or four times (easier than it seems, the bottom is smaller than the middle.) because they saw each other a few times when they were passing.

"This is stupid." Knuckles exclaimed, stopping when he saw Amy next. She sighed tiredly, nodded and dropped both bags onto the grass, then reaching over both shoulders and stretching her aching back. "I guess the only way in is up." Knuckles smiled and looked skywards, a grin forming on his face. "Too easy."

Amy spun her hand like you might spin a baton and the whizzing form of a hammer was growing bigger in her palm. Soon the hammer was the right size and she stopped it in her other hand. After settling it and twisting her neck till' she heard a little 'Crick', she picked up one bag and threw it up into the air, drawing her piko-piko hammer backwards like a baseball bat. When it was at the right level she swung forward with the force of a truck and the bag went flying towards the roof. Knuckles whistled, eyes like saucers and one hand up to shield him from the glare of the midday sun so he could see the soaring luggage.

"That's a six. I don't have to go get that, do I?"

"No…" The bag flew through the air and started dipping towards the rim of the stadium's top. _'No way.' _Knuckles thought with a considerable amount of disbelief. The bag landed softly on the rim and Amy looked satisfied and smug, already picking up the second carry-on. "…Because I never miss." Knuckles gave a scared smile and held his hands up in surrender. "Oh I _know._"

Once both bags were up (Knuckles had refused as kindly as possible when Amy had offered to whack his up) Amy and Knuckles looked at the roof silently. Knuckles happily broke that silence.

"You wanna race?"

"Oh you know I do."

"On the count of three?"

"Baby I'll be there by two."

Knuckles smirked at her challenge and swung his back-pack onto his back, launching himself at the mesh walls with gusto, using it to his advantage. He gripped one bar and then launched himself five meters into the air, grabbing another with both hands once he started to lose altitude. He was moving pretty damned fast, but Amy had that covered (can you tell I'm an Amy fan?).

She ran up to a nearby tree, tossing her hammer at it with as much precision she could muster. It arched, spinning at the tree and hit it with an incredible 'WHACK!' As she had hoped, the tree bent backwards rather than breaking. She ran up to it and jumped onto the bent trunk, pulling out the hammer that was being used as a pin for holding it down. The tree flicked upright and Amy went soaring towards the top of the stadium.

Amy and Knuckles were neck and neck now, while Amy was going at an incredible pace Knuckles had a head start and was almost at the top, Amy was falling towards the landing too fast and raised her hammer above her head, twirling it at like a helicopter. She slowed down and her rapid descent turned into a subtle glide. The red echidna soared onto the ridge at almost the exact same time as Amy and she pouted.

"Tie. I saw it."

"That's a bluff, I won and you _know _it."

"Ugh, boys." Amy scolded, she then she looked over the arena. In the middle was a classic hovering platform covered in men wearing black suits. One of them, a giant of a man in a black tux and standing with his feet half a meter apart was checking over a grey clipboard. Knuckles spotted him as well and crouched slightly, holding his hands behind his back in a secure position. Amy smiled, putting his backpack onto her own and hooping her two bags on her arms, she leapt onto his waiting back. "Giddyup." She pipped, securing her hands around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Knuckles looked annoyed.

"Don't do that."

"Why? Because the only place you have in your heart is for R.O.U.G.E?" She asked casually. Knuckles scowled.

"You don't have to spell it out."

"Sorry, I forgot you couldn't R.E.A.D."

"It looks like somebody wants to fall off my back halfway there." Amy held her hands up in surrender and Knuckles (accepting this gesture as defeat) took three steps back for a run up, then sprinted full speed towards the end of the ridge. As he leapt and turned into a super-man glide position, Amy sat up on his back and looked over the side at the inside of the stadium.

All the way up the sides of the walls were checkered red and blue seats that spelt out the word 'VICTORY!'. From her convenient vantage point on the echidna's back she could spot the faint dots of people sitting in the seats, she could have sworn one of them had waved. Knuckles had finally landed and Amy nimbly jumped off, chucking Knuckles his bag. He caught it with an 'Oof' and muttered something about this generation of females.

The man with the clipboard eyed them warily and asked with a wheezy voice "Youse' Amy and Knuckles, from that Sonic gang?" They both nodded and he ticked both boxes. "Youse' can leave your bags there."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Knuckles touched down and Amy jumped off again, brushing a stray band of hair off her face. She wasn't entirely sure what to do and wandered into the aisles, brushing her hands on the number plates on each row and memorizing the digits carved crudely in stainless steel.

_122, 124, 126…_

She stopped when she spotted somebody sitting in a chair in row 126. He was a silver wolf with a black stripe across one eye and a fire medallion hanging loosely around his neck. He had striking ruby eyes and was wearing golden shoes, crimson gauntlets with strange flame markings on his hands and a blue shirt under a red vest with flames on it. Last of all he was wearing blue jeans and red trainers. He finally spotted Amy after staring vacantly at nothing and waved at her, she waved back and sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi! I'm Amy, Amy Rose. What's your name?" She asked excitedly, glad to meet somebody new. He smiled casually back and extended a hand. "Silver Wolf, nice to meet you Amy Rose." He said kindly, Amy beamed happily. Even though she had just told him her name second ago it seemed thrilling that he remembered it. She shook his hand excitedly.

"Are you exited." He nodded.

"A little nervous more than anything, this is pretty big."

"Really? Knuckles looked like he was about to wet his pants this morning so you should both get along just fine." Silver smiled lopsidedly and sweat-dropped. Amy gasped, totally embarrassed.

"Not like than _means_ anything, I just, ahhhh, you know…" She stammered, doing the classic hedgehog habit and rubbing the back of her head nervously, closing one eye.

"Relax its fine. So who's this Knuckles guy anyway?" Silver asked curiously. Amy looked around the field and sweat-dropped as she pointed out the totally lost echidna wandering around the center of the arena. "That guy, he's a total idiot. And one of my best friends." Amy said. Silver laughed and stood up.

"S'okay, you're actually the first person I've met. I can't seem to be able to catch that guy…" he gestured to a purple crow doing loops in one of the aisles high above them on an extreme gear board. "…And there's a total nutter girl in the announcement box." Amy laughed.

"Oh I'm sure she can't be **that** bad."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Knuckles

Knuckles was doing his best to be calm, but even with the constant reassurances of the security grid guarding his priority for him, he just couldn't relax. He had this strong urge to just grab Amy from this exit-less place and dash for angel island to safety. Those guards were suspicious of him for some reason, he knew something was going on.

"_Mwhahahahaha. _Bask in my glory, my mere mortals. _Mwahahahaha." _A chilling voice called from speakers at every point of the arena. Knuckles head snapped up and he tensed, looking around for the source of the voice. His gaze finally rested on the announcement booth up in the seats where a girl was sitting with her legs tossed casually over each other was talking into a mike. She spotted Knuckles looking at her and winked, pulling a huge wrench out of nowhere.

"Cannonbaaaalll!" She yelled, jumping out onto the seats on her wrench like a surfboard. The seats she hit broke and collapsed, leaving a trail of destruction as she rode over them, Knuckles was terrified and turned around to sprint out of the way.

He was too late.

The girl had now crashed into him on her wrench and was sitting on top of the echidna, who was in a considerable amount of pain.

"Ouch, that would kill. I'm Sora the Simian Spider-monkey, nice to meet you." She said without getting off his back. Knuckles strained his head to see her better. She was a spider-monkey alright. She had black fur and a grey muzzle, her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had bright orange eyes and a long prehensile tail. She was wearing navy blue overalls, grey working boots and light grey gloves with rubber bands at the wrists.

"Can you get off me please?" Knuckles groaned. Sora crossed her legs and tapped her lip thoughtfully at the impossible question. "I dunno…" She said, Knuckles growled and she put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Calm down my hot headed friend. Remember, first impressions are everything!" She said.

"Hypocrite…"

Just then a girl landed in the middle of the arena, five heads (including the purple crow) turned to see who had just arrived. She was a brown cat, sort of. Although she had a long, flowing cat's tail she also supported massive bat ears. She had nervous and anxious looking eyes, one of which was covered by one of her massive bangs; it was a bright and startling green. She was wearing a faded red hoodie with a green undershirt poking out, bootleg jeans and ugly colored yellow and purple boots. Her fingers were clenched in long, black fingerless gloves and her long brown braid swished constantly as her head snapped around in an agitated flurry.

She moved slowly and smoothly towards the empty side of the stadium and sat quickly in one of the chairs, crossing her arms and legs. She folded her tail protectively around her body and shut her eyes, ears pricking delicately at every noise. The purple crow landed on the middle of the arena and flipped the air-board under his arm. He had a white chest and was wearing black skater shoes, black fingerless gloves, long blue shorts and his unzipped blue hoodie swayed in the air pocket swirling inside the dome.

He walked casually up to the new girl and smiled, extending a gloved hand. "Hi, I'm Skye. Nice to meet you! What's your name?" He asked cheerfully. The new girl glared suspiciously, refusing to shake his hand.

"Charity." She sighed, arms still folded. Skye got the picture and backed away, joining Silver and Amy in the seats opposite. "What's up with her?" He asked with an annoyed expression, both shrugged as they eyed the meditating cat. "I was just trying to be nice, jeez." Skye sat down next to them and kicked his legs up on the chair; he pulled the air-board onto his lap and began to polish it with a rag he pulled out of his pocket.

Silver suddenly looked interested. "Yo, dude! Is that the new silent-air series?" he asked, jutting a finger at the sleek board. Skye beamed and nodded. "Yeah man! I saved up for this baby _forever!_ And let me tell you it was worth every ring!" Skye exclaimed, raising the board so it caught the light. Silver smirked.

"**Sweet.**"

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up. "Boys…" She muttered before pushing past both guys to get to the aisle. When she was gone they both looked to each other and shrugged. "Girls…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Above_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zack the wolf was bickering with the security guards about the luggage arrangements. "Do you have any idea how _expensive_ the equipment in this bag is? Do you want to know how much I _paid_ for some of that stuff?" He interrogated, none of the guards took the bait.

"Sir, we have the best security anyone can offer…" One of them started but was cut off by the black wolves interrupting voice. "I don't _care._ I'm taking this backpack with me; you can have my suitcase though." He put the massive bag in a pair of arms and jumped off the hovering platform before the guards could protest.

Zack was a black wolf with shining blue eyes. He wore a simple pair of black, white and silver sneakers. His father was the owner of _Mobius Cruises!_ And he gladly accepted a small slice of his fathers' profit, voluntarily of course. He considered himself god's gift to women and took no hesitation expressing it.

Zack saw a cute pink hedgehog strutting across the grass and made sure to land in front of her. "Hey cutie…" He said with a wink. Amy looked revolted. "Gross." She said and maneuvered herself around him, she made her way over to the red echidna currently being crushed by a monkey. Amy picked him off the floor by one quill. 'Sorry to disturb whatever disturbing thing you were doing but the boys over there were talking about extreme gear. Just thought you would like to know." She said and dropped him so he face-planted onto the grass again. Knuckles picked himself up and seethed over to the chatting boys.

Sora smiled at her and both of them began to walk over to the new girl.

"Hi! I'm Sora! Nice to meet you." She pipped, throwing herself into the seat next to Charity. The cat smiled weakly.

"_Charmed_" She said. Sora beamed, unable to register the sarcasm. Amy, however, frowned.

"What's your problem, we were just trying to be nice." She said distastefully and Sora blinked. Charity sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed right now." She said, Amy nodded sympathetically while Sora glanced between them and looked confused.

"But I thought you said you were charmed?"

Zack shifted his weight against his heavy backpack; that girl had rejected him but flirting was a waiting game… She would come through like the rest of them would. He glanced in the direction she went in and spotted three of them sitting together; a cute black monkey, the pretty pink hedgehog and a sophisticated brown cat, wait, was it a bat? Either way, they were all cute.

He strutted over to the three and the pink hedgehog groaned. "Hi ladies…" He started, sitting in the empty seat between Amy and Charity. Both girls grimaced as he put his arms around their shoulders. "And I guess you would have a pretty name to match your face?" He teased to Sora who glared.

"Losers say what."

"What?"

All the girls giggled and Zack frowned, but then he smirked. His gaze moved to Sora and he said possibly the dumbest thing anyone had ever said in the history of the world; "You're sexy when you laugh."

All the girls stopped laughing and Sora turned scarlet. She ducked her head and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Amy and Charity exchanged worried looks and backed away, while Zack was still smirking and moved one arm around the fuming monkey. This was the last straw and she snapped.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed and upper-cutted Zack high into the air with a clenched fist. He went soaring, a thin trail of blood arched through the air where she had hit him in the nose and he flew across the arena.

"PERV!" She called after him. Shaking one fist, Amy broke down in laughter while Charity chuckled.

"Hello, everyone. I'm…" but the new voice was interrupted as a black wolf zoomed right past him and collided into a wall. "Owch! Remind me to stay out of your path!" Zack yelled, climbing out of the neat 'Zack-sized' hole. Sora snapped her fingers.

"Remember, first impressions are everything." She said, Zack wiped the remainder of the blood from is nose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the next Sherlock Holmes!" Zack yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"Uh, as I was saying… Welcome to Takihutu Island! I am your host, Stryker." Stryker said on his mini hover platform. He was a porcupine with hundreds of long, sharp quills that went halfway down his back. He was a medium grey with black streaks on all his quills and his black-tipped ears. He had a clip-on ear ring in his left ear and was wearing black gloves with silver rings on his wrists. He had a white tuft on his chest that was a little bigger than Shadow's.

"Your team name is the Piranhas, but I guess you'll have to compete for your color. You're going to fly to the dock to meet your friends, then your taking a boat to the island all together. Any questions?" Stryker said.

Skye put up his hand.

"Yes?" Stryker said.

"What do you mean by _fly_ to the dock?" He questioned. Stryker pointed to the sky and everyone could now hear the faint humm of a plane engine.

"_Oh…_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone had now hustled onto the plane and was sitting in the plush beige seats. Sora was obsessively playing with the features and buttons on the armrests. Silver, who was sitting behind Sora, was getting pressed and pulled and jerked by the seat sliding around in front of him. Knuckles tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey! Can you stop that…" He started, but Sora turned with one of the most devilish smiles he had ever seen.

"Or not…" Knuckles said and sat back into the chair with an expression of fear plastered onto his boyish face. Silver sweat-dropped and began wondering what he had possibly done to end up with the strangest team-mate in the whole game (Sora, not Knuckles. Knuckles is fine.)

"Any Idea what happened to our luggage?" Zack asked, worried about the fair amount of expensive equipment in his expensive bags. Charity shook her head and plugged in her headphones.

"No, but they told me it was in good hands…"

**Introducing the biggest mistake you can make on this game: Trusting the studio.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Boo yah. R&R people. It doesn't hurt. I hope you al liked it, and if any of you are wondering I am open to constructive criticism. Kinda helps my writing strategy. By the way I'm sorry about how long it took me to update but I have just been swamped with homework.

Acknowledgements:

_The host Stryker: Flightgirl (recommended by EmpireofShadow.)_

_Sora: EmpireofShadow_

_Charity: Me!_

_Skye: rougefan777_

_Silver Wolf: SonicXMan (I requested this OC)_

_Zack_: _Nita1993 (I requested this one as well)_

If you are any of the above give yourself a pat on the back, your OC's rock!


	5. The Cobras

_I am sooooo sorry for the wait guys, you have no idea how much I've been doing recently (not to mention writing and scrapping this chapter three times because I screwed up) Most of the OCs in this are ones I haven't put up, so I've gone back and re-checked my inbox, finding a whoooole buncha ya I haven't seen. But they're all in there now and the fourth team is officially empty, meaning I have six spare OC spots on Sonic's team!_

_I'm so unorganized._

_This chapter was a little rushed because I figured that a short chapter was better than no chapter; my end of semester three-week break is coming up soon so until then I probably might be a bit swamped with tests._

_I have also figured out how I can put the first few challenges, plots and a voting system into the story so it is going to be so you don't have to wait weeks while I think of something up, which is a good thing if you know how long it takes me to plan._

_Thanks (most of you) for being so patient._

_P.S. While this team's introduction chapter may be shorter I promise to put a lot of these guys in to the later challenges._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rouge struggled to drag her two suitcases up the pyramids steps. It was bad enough the stairs were practically vertical, but they had some type of grease poured over it's yellow sandy steps.

_What kind of idiot's put a rendezvous at the top of a pyramid?_ She wondered to herself as her luggage wheel got wedged between two steps. She tugged with all of her strength, but the stubborn thing wouldn't fall loose.

"Hey! You having trouble with that?" A voice said beside me. He was a grey wolf with a white muzzle and a fuzzy white stripe across the front of his head. He was wearing a black leather jacket and baggy green jeans. Rouge also noticed he wasn't wearing any footwear, a rare thing in Mobius.

He looked at her with an amused expression, and that's when she realized he was hovering, two tiny gusts of fire used as mini rockets to hold him up.

"Holy…" She whispered. He snickered under his breath and threw her two bags with effort up on top of the pyramid to help the struggling bat. She sighed and flapped her wings in relief, now she could fly without worrying about her altitude.

"Hey, where are your bags?" She asked, he shrugged and started floating up the steep pyramid.

"I guess I didn't need anything. It's an island, right? Why would I need to bring my wardrobe?" He gestured to the two huge bags had thrown and Rouge sweat dropped. "Everything I need is in this backpack." She then noticed his backpack and nodded, not quite understanding. Boys were weird sometimes….

"Oi! Can I have some help here?" Yelled a voice from below them, they turned back in shock. She was a yellow hedgecat with purple tips on her tail, quills and bangs. She was wearing layers of T-shirts with the final one decorated with a black pentagram. She was also wearing dark blue jeans and fingerless gloves.

"Ugh, forget it." She pulled off her gloves and put them to her temples. Soon, a faint wind was blowing up the pyramid and her bag lifted up and went soaring towards the top. She then sighed and began walking again.

"What did they put on these steps? Grease? Lard?" She questioned, swiping her finger along one of the steps and inspecting it closely. Rouge laughed.

"I think so! First impressions are everything!" She then looked quizzically at both of them. "By the way I didn't get either of your names…"

"Scorch Burns. I got a letter a few days ago. Said there would be 1,000,000 dollars at the end of it so of course I was interested." The grey wolf said.

"Kayla, and ditto to Wolfy's story over there. Besides, this might be fun." She said, jutting a thumb at Scorch, whose veins popped out anime style.

"**Don't** call me that. My name is Scorch. S-C-O-R-C-H. Memorize that."

"Whoa, chill Wolfy." Scorch growled at her and Rouge sweat dropped. Five minutes into this and she already had a bickering couple.

They finally made it to the top and were greeted (Sort of) by four others.

One was a white hedgehog with a tanned muzzle and arms sitting on the grass (Yes, there is grass on the top of the pyramid). He was wearing an orange jacket with a blue star on the back and orange and blue running shoes. He had a pair of deep blue eyes, the same color as Sonic's fur; he also had an eye patch over one eye. But right now he was rubbing his right eye and cussing.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Scorch asked, he dropped Rouge's bags with a 'Thunk!' and walked over to the swearing hedgehog.

"Some luggage bag flew up and hit me in my eye!" Scorch and Rouge sweatdropped in unison. The hedgehog got up and held out his hand.

"No use complaining. I'm White, White Rose." He shook Scorch's hand but Rounge looked deep in thought and didn't shake it back.

"Huh, my best friend's name ends with 'Rose'." She said lightly. Scorch shrugged. "It's a pretty common last name…"

"Oh yeah?" Rouge bit back "How many 'Roses' do _you _know?" Scorch gritted his teeth and White stepped between them.

"Hey! Calm down you two!"

"Stay out of it!" They said together. White raised his hands defensively. "Yes your majesties…"

Then Kayla's head popped over the top step, huffing melodramatically. "Which idiot organized this thing? I want names!" She yelled.

"Us." A voice said above. It was a security guard, clad in the black tux and everything, he even had a military haircut! "We'll be taking your luggage now." A man appeared beside him (looking identical) and pointed some sort of ray gun at the luggage lying around the tiny haven at the top the pyramid. Rouges came up first, but she acted as if it was just another chauffeur taking her bags to her room.

Kayla's bags went up second. She gripped the handle with protest and refused to let go.

"That's _your_ bag?" White asked, his hand coming up to his eye. Kayla blushed and let go. The suitcase snapped up and fell into the open arms of a **third** security guard. Scorch happily threw up his bag without surrender. Then White threw his bags up, seeing as a struggle was pointless.

The ray gun then pointed over to the shadows and dragged out a black and red back-pack. A girl stepped out from behind it; she was a fox with long black and red-streaked hair. She had red bangs and was wearing red goggles. She had on a black hoodie over a black turtleneck baring her midriff, a pair of studded jeans and black lipstick. And last of all were her big ruby eyes, watching the body guards with a weary look.

"Didn't notice you there, hi!" Rouge said, slightly more cheerful now that somebody had taken away the burden of her bags. The girl just glared at her under lashes and fell back against the tree. Scorch and the ivory bat exchanged glances and shrugged.

"You should tell us your name, I mean we're going to be on an island together for a fair bit of time…" The girl looked like she was 'oh so looking forward to it' and scowled. "Shadira." She said, daring anyone else to say something smart or funny about it. Nobody did and she relaxed against the oak.

Than another bag flew up on to the floating podium and straight into the arms of the security guard. "What is on these steps? Lard?" A voice said, harsh and panting from the exhaustion of the climb up grumbled loudly from over the edge.

Soon a head popped up, revealing a stunning pair of red and blue swirled eyes and pitch fur. He was around 5'6 (pretty tall for a fox), wearing a leather jacket and a belt with a collection of miniature weapons dangling off it. He twisted his head to one side and everyone heard a barely audible 'crick!' Kayla shuddered.

"Gross…"

He looked around for somewhere to sit, but the only shade was occupied by Shadira. And he could already tell that was not the direction he wanted to go in.

"I'm White, and I have no idea what I'm doing here." White said happily, extending a hand graciously. The fox looked at it for one or two seconds, then smiled and shook Whites hand.

"I'm Colossus the fox, and my reason should be here any minute now…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Colossus, my favorite fox. What would you be doing here I wonder?" A demonic voice chimed from the top of the stairs. He was a fox-wolf, 5'10 and had the most horrible black and orange brooding eyes. He had the same sort of belt that Colossus had and an organization XI cloak. He was wearing an orange samurai headband and had midnight black fur.

"Oh great, so you guys know each other?" Rouge asked, there was enough tension in the air to cut it with a knife without natural born enemies joining the party. Colossus nodded, but refused to divulge his knowledge of the new guy any further than that.

"Oh come on Colossus, aren't you going to introduce me? I'm Lateralus, pleasure to meet you all." He said, each word dripping with venom and evil. Shadira snickered under her breath and Lateralus's head snapped in her direction.

"You DARE laugh at me?!" He boomed, eyes flashing with fury. Shadira looked at him, her eyes flashing with a sort of malicious laughter.

"You do realize you look like something from a low-budget Dracula movie, right?" She said. Lateralus was speechless. Almost killing the girl here and now seemed like an attractive offer.

"Where are your bags, sir?"One of the security guards asked, speaking softly into a transmitter when he was finished. Lateralus hauled his small duffel bag into the mans arms, ready to get back to killing Shadira.

He was distracted by the plane.

It was huge, easily big enough to fit twenty teams inside it. The outside was painted a flamingo pink and stenciled with sunflowers and tropical birds. It was truly horrendous.

"What… The… Hell…" Kayla mouthed, looking with wide eyes at the tail of the plane which was designed as a shark fin and looked about as menacing as a kitten. This was going to be a long trip…

Then another character emerged from inside the plane, slightly more friendly than the body guards.

"Good evening laidiessss and gentlemen." Said the character, now recognizable as a rattlesnake. He was wearing a black tattered shirt decorated with a skull and roughened black pants. He had spiked wristbands on and black and red cleets.

"Welcome to Takihutu Island. I am your host, Sssswift." He said, hissing lightly on every 'S'

"You will be with each other for teamssss, and you will be known asss the Cobrasss. There are three other hostsssss like me who will be judging your activitiesssss… You can be voted off on Takihutu, you are only immune if you have immunity. Which can only be won, or bought off the winner." The contestants nodded, some still distracted by the plane's vibrant colors.

"We will meet the other teamsss at the dock, and you can get to know them." Everyone started to board, but Swift stopped them quickly.

"Just one more thing. Pleasssse play fair."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On board the Takihutu Holiday Machine (Yes that is the name of the plane)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Scorch, you can use pyrokenises?" Rouge asked, desperate to start up a conversation in the awkward silence brimming in the plane.

"That's the fancy name for it, but yeah."

"I can sort of do it, but I'm not as good as I am with my wind." Kayla said from opposite Rouge. They looked at her in surprise.

"What else can you do?" Scorch asked. Kayla shrugged.

"Water, a little. Still not that good just yet. But I can whip up caramel fudge like nobody's business!" Rouge laughed and Scorch smiled. The humor was short lived though when White turned to the others;

"Did any of you guys see our luggage being loaded on?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lmao. It happens again.

I seriously don't see why people aren't reviewing to be hosts, if you're a contestant you get screen time and all, but if you're a host you stay on the show for the whole thing.

PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER IF PEOPLE REVIEW MORE!

Jokes, I'll update in the end.

(Disclaimer)

Kayla the hedgecat belongs to ShadeHadgehog54 on deviantart (friend)

White and Swift belong to Gammatron

Colossus and Lateralus belong to dark leader omega

Rouge belongs to Sega

Scorch Burns belongs to Twisted93

Shadira belongs to Satashi Smith who I owe an apology, she was the first to review and I lost her review in my inbox.

Sorry!

Btw thanks for reading X3


	6. AM

Hey Everyone!

I am so humungosaurously sorry for not updating, and I know many of you are so patient with me for Takihutu, and I feel so slack for being a lazy git. I would like you all to know I have not given up on you and the story will go on when I have the time!

Yay

Anyway, it's test term, and I'm so freakishly busy studying (honestly, it's a wonder I get a B+ average) that I haven't been writing

And I've been watching Inuyasha

Ahaaaaaaaaaa, I'm so lazy

Plus I have stoopid QCATS, so unless I'm in jail for cannibalisation to my Science teacher, I will most likely update when the stress has gone down.

I also have a lot of characters, and those that have entered and spoke to me and did a really good job with their character but I can't get them a spot, I WILL MAKE THEM AN EXTRA

:D

You can be like lighting people or something.

Ohyah

Another thing

I know you guys are fantastic, seriously, when you go in a private message 'Did you remember to update Takihutu yet?' and I'll be like 'ocrapiforgot' and I sooooooo appreciate that, because it's a nudge in the right direction.

I only need a nudge

Not a Truck going 590mph into my back

Honestly, the next time somebody calls me a commitmaphobic b*** for not updating gets a cyber smack in the face

Pleeeeease don't do it

And don't say randomly 'oyah so I have this character put her in she's on my profile page' and being the charitable saint I am I have a look and it has, like, their _name_ and nothing else that's REALLLLLLY annoying. I am a working woman, and my mum's getting mad at me for using up all the bandwidth ;P

So thankyou, goodbye, and please be considerate before you spam up my inbox

okthanksbai


End file.
